1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to aircraft maintenance and, more particularly, to providing “as built” hole locations on replacement parts for installation on aircraft.
2. Background Description
Vehicle (e.g., military and commercial aircraft) maintenance and repair may require replacing existing parts. Frequently, existing parts have been modified, e.g., for upgrading or retrofitting the vehicle with state of the art technology. Normally such modification is done individually on a vehicle by vehicle basis, e.g., during scheduled maintenance or routine repair. Also, final assembly or field repairs may have necessitated modifying the existing structure. Thus, the existing parts may vary with some variation of hole patterns and hole diameters from original equipment manufacturer (OEM) parts and, moreover, from vehicle to vehicle. Consequently, it is unlikely that replacement parts are pre-drilled to exactly match existing parts in the field and typically require custom drilling in existing parts and/or structure.
Thus, prior to/during installation, field service personnel must accurately reproduce hole patterns and diameters from the existing parts onto new replacement parts relative to the existing holes. Traditional prior art approaches (e.g., what is known as mate-drilling), frequently have been ineffective. Access restrictions can limit mate drilling, especially where existing holes are inaccessible and operator fatigue can provide less than satisfactory results, e.g., from missed holes or improper alignment. Finding satisfactory work-arounds or correcting errors can increase cycle time and reduce hole quality. Consequently, this has become a significant cost problem and a schedule driver, especially on large applications such as wing skin replacements.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing “as-built” replacement parts and, more particularly for accurately and rapidly collecting hole locations and centerlines and precisely transferring existing holes to new replacement parts for efficient field assembly.